calmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Billot-Calment
Birth act, March 7th 1891 Joseph was born to Paul Billot and Jeanne-Marie Jouve living in Arles at “Place du Sauvage”. In 1903 Joseph got a certficate in the private congregational school, rue d'amphitheatre. MILITARY DOSSIER Draftsman at the railroad company Paris-Lyon-Marseille, Hair and eyes: dark chestnut brown; Forehead: average angle, height and breadth; Nose: straight back; horizontal base; average height, projecting and breadth; Face: long; Height: 1,73 meter; Educational level: 3 (primary education more developed than “able to read and write”) WOUNDS, MENTIONS, MEDALS Mention on Oct. 4, 1916: "As a forward observer, he provided very estimated services, by not hesitating to set his observation post inside upside down trenches, that were subject to intense bombing. Seriously wounded by a shrapnel near the enemy lines, he didn't want to interrupt his duty, thus setting a great example of courage and toughness." Mention on Sept. 21, 1917: "On Sept. 3, 1917, during the preparation of an attack, after a part of his battery had exploded, killing 3 men and injuring 4, he vigorously kept the fire of the other parts and ensured the evacuation of the injured, showing the greatest self-control." War Cross; Colonial medal with "Morocco" campaign clasp; Orient campaign medal. His career during WW2 is not clear and absent from military dossier. He got the title of Officer of Legion of Honour in 1942. Vichy general Dentz was in charge of title ditribution and stayed in Arles in 1941. Military Dossier July 25, 1912: Fit for military service Oct. 8, 1912: Recruited April 1, 1913: 4th Dismounted Artillery Regiment April 25, 1913: Corporal Sept. 27, 1913: Sergeant July 27, 1914: Drill sergeant Aug. 2, 1914: Mobilized against Germany (4th Heavy Artillery Regiment) Nov. 1, 1915: 110th Heavy Artillery Regiment Nov. 8, 1916: Second lieutenant Nov. 19, 1916: Sent to East Asia (106th Heavy Artillery Regiment) Dec. 8, 1917: Lieutenant March 1, 1918: 343rd Heavy Artillery Regiment June 1, 1919: Back from East Asia (81st Heavy Artillery Regiment) June 30, 1919: 115th Heavy Artillery Regiment Oct. 24, 1919: Sent to Rhein country (130th Heavy Artillery Regiment) Jan. 1, 1920: 221st Field Artillery Regiment Nov. 25, 1921: Sent to the Army of the Levant in Syria (Field Artillery) Dec. 28, 1922: Leave in Arles Jan. 19, 1923: Sent to Morocco (he asked for it) Apr. 1, 1924: Captain (63rd Artillery Regiment) June 16, 1925: Chief warrant officer July 11, 1925: Leave (142 days) Dec. 1, 1925 - July 31, 1926: Training course in car mechanics in Fontainebleau (Seine-et-Marne department) Aug. 9, 1926: Private staff in the automotive equipment depot in Toul (Meurthe-et-Moselle department) Oct. 7, 1927: Private staff in the Smithies Inspection in Paris (Seine department) June 7, 1928: 105th Artillery Regiment in Bourges (Cher department) June 10, 1928: 5-year leave. According to a letter shown on France 2 in 2019 (left), the reasons he gave to his superiors were health of his wife and his interests. March 17 - April 20, 1930: Drill in the 105th Heavy Artillery Regiment April 18 - May 22, 1932: Drill in the 105th Heavy Artillery Regiment June 10, 1933: Another 5-year leave April 30 - June 3, 1934: Drill in the 105th Heavy Artillery Regiment April 6 - May 10, 1936: Drill in the 105th Heavy Artillery Regiment April 1, 1938: Back to active service (105th Heavy Artillery Regiment) May 16, 1938: Assume command of the 4th group of the 105th Heavy Artillery Regiment April 13, 1939: 41st Artillery Regiment May 21, 1939: Assume command of the 4th group of the 105th Heavy Artillery Regiment again June 25, 1939: Major August 23, 1939: 41st Artillery Regiment, commander of squadron 22 June 1940: 112 Artillery Regiment, commander of squadron (as published in December 1942). According to lieutenant Martin, Commander the of the 4th group of the 112th R.A.L. Joseph Billot arrived to the fort Longchamps by car June 18th 1940 and gave orders for the installation of his batteries, one of which will be installed about 300 meters west of the fort. All will be oriented south-west towards Epinal. Lieutenant Martin expressed his astonishment to the commander. The latter told him that the enemy is expected in this direction. Joseph is listed (with incorrect birth year 1907) as a prisoner of war in the official list of prisoners. Oct. 10, 1944: Major of the Ammunition General Stock Warehouse in Miramas (Bouches-du-Rhône department) General Dentz was in Syria in 1941. His residence was located in Arles during WW2. He was also a commander in the 112 RAL where Joseph served in 1940. General Dentz distributed the legion of honour titles during WW2 but then was sentenced to lifetime in prison where he died in 1945. For more pictures, see his wife Yvonne Calment, Madame Calment and his son Frédéric Billot-Calment Colonel Billot suffered from diabetes. He died on January 25th 1963.